Hayley's Secret
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: "Jake, I'm sorry"... "Felix, you knew about this?"... "This is so awesome!" Hayley-centric with Jayley coming in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! This is my first Troop story so... I hope it turned out well.**

**Disclaimer: If i really owned the troop, we would've had more episodes here in America.**

* * *

><p>Hayley's Secret<p>

Hayley POV

June 11th 2013

I stared into the mirror, my and Felix's reflections blurred by the tears welling in my eyes. I blinked them away, refusing to let them fall. I turned around and went back to packing. Felix was still trying to process what I'd just told him. He stood silently in my room as he watched me pack the last of my things, stuttering, searching for something to say to get me to stay.

"You can't do this to them, the Lakewood troop needs you?" Flex pleaded with me. I just looked at him.

"No they don't, Kirby and Cadence can easily pick up the slack I'm going to leave behind" He was about to counter, but couldn't because he knew it was true.

"Well we need someone of your caliber and skills at Troop International HQ" Felix tried again. I wasn't buying it and put the last of my clothing in the suitcase. "Haley you would really leave me? Cadence? Kirby? Jake?" Felix arched an eyebrow. He stressed Jake's name because he knew it would sting the most.

"Of course I don't wanna leave Jake or any of you, but I have to and besides I've already been decommissioned" I was about to close my baby blue suitcase when I was distracted by Felix's sad mixed with angry expression. He knocked my suitcase off the bed and all of my neatly folded clothes, strategically placed shoes, and toiletry items were scattered across the floor.

"Felix!" I screamed. He knew that would get to me. _Damn my OCD! _"Guess I should start over" I whispered to myself.

"Ugh!" Felix sighed as I started to re pack. "What happened isn't that bad Hayls, have you even given them a chance?"

"No, I can't bring myself to do it, and I won't" I told him adamantly.

Though he didn't want to, Felix finally attempted to except that I was unwavering in what I wanted to do and my reasoning. "Do you know where you're going to stay when you get to Toronto?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, my aunt is coming to get me and she lives right outside Toronto University so I'm covered" I told him. "Felix, you have to promise me neither Jake, Cadence, nor Kirby can know the real reason I left" If it's one thing I can count on, it's Felix to keep his promise, especially to a friend.

"Only if you promise me you will call me as much as you can and keep me updated on the developments of your life" Felix said as helped me repack the last of my things in my suitcase.

"Duh, I'm obligated now" I lightly joked with him.

"When do you think you'll be leaving?" He asked.

I heard our plain sounding doorbell and the sound of my aunt talking downstairs, which answered his question.

"Hayley! Your aunt is here" My dad called up of stairs.

My emotions were starting to get the better of me once again. Felix took my bag and gave me a moment alone in my room. I looked around, admiring everything single feature of the comfort I've known for the last 18 years. I grabbed my old worn out teddy bear, my favorite one. I turned off the light and closed the door for what I knew was the last time, for a while anyway.

I strolled down the stairs at a very slow pace; slightly prolonging the fact I was leaving. I got the bottom of the stairs and hugged my parents goodbye.

"Come on Hayley! The sooner we get back to Toronto the better" My aunt said.

"Hayley you call us as soon as you get there and every day after" My dad nearly demanded, my mom nodded in agreement.

"I will, I promise" I told them.

I walked out the door to my aunt's car with Felix walking next me, matching me step for step.

He put my stuff in the trunk and my aunt climb into the car, we shared a hug goodbye as he watched me climb into the passenger's seat, the car pull out of the driveway, and take off down the street. I waited until we were a good bit of distance away before I let the tears free fall.

* * *

><p>Felix POV<p>

February 15, 2019

I watched in pure horror and astonishment as Cadence scarfed down her third order. After all these years I still can't see how she can eat so much and stay so small even if she is half monster. Jake, Cadence and I were home in Lakewood at our favorite hangout spot.

After we were decommissioned from the Troop, Cadence took her fighting skills and made herself into a martial arts trainer to teenagers. Jake became famous when his Honey Ricochet comic was finally published. _Yeah, Hayley is pissed! _I am still at international, building and creating new weapons for Troops all around the world. Kirby went and got a college education at MIT but came back to run the Lakewood troop after Stockley's retirement. _Yeah we've done pretty darn well for ourselves._

"Felix is this going to be an every time thing?" Cadence asked.

"Is what going to be?" I asked her.

"You look at me like a freak every time I eat" She said.

"Well you do look like a freak when you eat like that" I told her honestly.

"Well would you rather me eat you instead of eating like this" She said with an attitude.

"Not really" I said.

"Ok then, shut the hell up!" Jake chuckled at her.

"So rich boy, still writing comics?" Cadence asked between bites.

"Yes, I'm actually working on a follow up to Honey Ricochet right now" He told us.

"Cool" She said simply.

I felt my phone buzz on the table, looked down to see who it was, excused myself from the table and answer. "Hey long time no here from stranger" I said into the phone.

"**Turn around" Hayley said.**

"What? Why?" I asked her, confused.

"**Felix just turn your around!" She demanded.**

"Ok, ok, so pushy" I turned and dropped the phone in pleasant surprise and elation to what I was seeing.

Hayley Cordelia Steele.

* * *

><p>And that's it... For the first chapter. It probably isn't much but it's kind of like a precusor to what's coming up in future chapters... if you like the idea, that is.<p>

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Think it was boring? Reviews are great! Be critical.

~Peace, Jayley, strawberries~


	2. Jamie Devon

**Disclaimer: No ownage**

* * *

><p>Jamie Devon<p>

Felix POV

I just stood there, meeting her eye to eye. The last time I had gotten a chance to go visit her was over 3 years ago.

"Well Felix can't I get a hug?" Hayley called out to me.

I picked up the phone and strolled over to her, embracing her in the tightest hug holding on to the moment until I realized that we were right in front of the restaurant window, in plain sight of Cadence and Jake. Without letting go of Hayls, I pushed us back until we were out of sight.

"Felix" She laughs "do you want to tell me what you were just doing?" She broke our hug.

"Jake and Cadence are in there" I told her.

"Really?... so how is Jake?... and everyone else?" She hesitated. She still had that same light in her eyes when she said Jake's name she had when she was 18. That lets me know that she hasn't been able to move on.

"They are all doing fine. He is having a great with his comics and I'm great thanks for asking" I jokily huffed.

"Well I talk to you on the phone often. I know how you're doing" Hayley told me with her famous smirk.

I just noticed something. "Isn't someone missing?" I asked.

"Here she comes in 3… 2… 1…" She said simply.

"Mom how could you leave me in the car- UNCLE FELIX!" As soon as she saw me she started running at top speed. She jumped right in my arms as soon as she got to me. I look at the small child admiring her: She looked the most like Hayley, with her curly brunette locks with honey highlights, small nose, and smile, but her eyes, those belonged to Jake. Her eyes were just like his.

"Wow you've grown so much" I said swinging her around causing her to giggle.

"Well you know when you don't see a person in 3 years, those thing happen" She told me.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty about me not coming to see you Jamie?" I asked as I set her down.

"Kinda" Jamie responded.

"Well it's working, a little" I told her.

Hayley was smiling at our antics. "So Hals what brings you to town?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I just thought it was time for us to take vacation and get away from Toronto. I haven't been home in 5" she looked down at the child holding on to me. "Almost 6 years"

"Uncle Felix, guess what?" Jamie asked, shaking my leg.

"What?" I asked matching her child-like excitement.

"Mom said that I might get to meet Jake Collins!" She was so excited by this that she was jumping up and down.

"Oh really" I couldn't but send a sly smirk Hayley's way. "Well how do you know he's here?"

"It said on his blog that he would. He was coming back to his home in Lakewood. That's here." She told me. "And it also said he is working on the next one: Honey Ricochet Meets Blue Vengence" It amazed me how advanced she was, she's still in Kindergarten but she can already read far beyond her level.

"Don't get too excited J.D., I said might" Hayley said firmly. Jamie's face fell quickly.

"Well if your mom doesn't let you get it, I'll personally make sure I get it for you myself" I told her. Her smile instantly returned to her face.

"Thank you Uncle Felix! That's right. I forgot that you told me that you, Jake and mommy were friends in high school" She said gazing up at me.

"Yep we were, before everything changed" Hayley just kept staring at Jamie.

"Everything changed for the better" Hayley said.

"I don't get, what are you talking about?" Jamie asked confused.

"I'll explain it later. So Hayls how long do you plan to be here?" I asked her.

"Oh not long just until Sunday, I felt it was only fitting to come back home and for us the visit my parents graves and stuff" She started to play with her hair. This was obviously a top they were still uncomfortable with.

"Hayley I'm still so sorry, I know it's still hard on both of you" I told her. The last time I visited Hayley it was Christmas. Hayley was in her junior year of college and Jamie was a bouncing 2 year old. Her aunt invited me up to join them and her parents were supposed to come too, but they never made it.

"I'm slowly dealing with it. One day at a time. You and Jamie got me through that time period" Hayley said. I couldn't help but feel the blush on my face.

"Ooo Uncle Felix is turning red" Jamie called out. Hayley just laughed.

"Where are you staying?" I asked.

"I don't know, most likely a hotel or something—"

"Oh on. I will hear nothing of that, you will stay with me at my house. Hold on give me a minute to get my stuff"

"Felix-" I didn't even give her a chance to protest like I knew she would.

I walked back in the restaurant and up to Cadence and Jake.

"Hey man, where have you been for so long?" Jake asked me.

"Oh I just… had a really long phone call" I said with a catch in my voice. "Oh I should get them something to eat" I whispered to myself.

"Them who?" Cadence asked.

"What are you talking about Cadence?" Jake asked.

"Felix whispered 'oh I should get them something them something to eat', I was just asking who was he talking about" Cadence explained.

"That's amazing. He's standing right next to me and I didn't catch that" Jake commented.

"Monster senses remember" She put her hands on her ears. "So Felix who is them?"

"Oh you know some people" Fortunately for me waitress passed by. "Excuse me can I get 3 orders. A chesseburger with fries, a salad with chicken, and a grilled chicken sandwich with fries, oh and 3 shakes, to go"

"I'll get that for you right away" The waitress said as she walked away.

The wait for the food was thankfully silent. Jake and Cadence said nothing as they just stared at me and I was not going to say anything.

"Here you are sir" She came back with the big bag and 3 shakes. "That will be $25.53" I promptly paid her and told her to keep the change.

"Well I'm off" I said as I grabbed my things and hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>Cadence POV<p>

Jake and I decided to ignore the awkwardness with Felix, well Jake did anyway.

"Cadence do you want to get out of here?" Jake asked me.

"Sure let's go" I was about to leave when I felt something under my foot. I leaned down to see what it was and it was a wallet. My curiosity got the best of me to see whose it was. I opened it to see Felix's license. "Well what do you know?" I said to no one in particular.

I needed to return that to Felix and I knew just how to do it.

* * *

><p>I was standing outside, in the bushes of Felix's backyard of course, waiting.<p>

"Come on where are you?" I asked myself aloud, looking down at my phone.

I sensed him finally coming up behind me "It's about time you showed up" I deadpanned, annoyed I had to wait so long.

"Dang, I just can't scare you can I" Kirby said.

"Not really, no" I responded.

"Can I ask what was so freaking important that I had to be in Felix's backyard instead of at home?" He asked.

"I needed your help with a task" I told him.

"What task?" He asked.

"Breaking and entering" I said simply.

"What the hell are you thinking? Breaking into Felix's place when he isn't home" He whisper screamed.

"I needed someone with me when I did this, and who better to call than my boyfriend" He shot me a look. "Ok I just wanted to return his wallet and leave, more or less, 60 seconds" . _It's more than less though…_ I pulled out the wallet and showed it to still looked at me skeptically. "Come on you know you love me, come on please" I said and batted my eyes.

His face started to soften. "60 seconds?"

"More or less…" I told him.

"Alright fine do it, just be quick and inconspicuous" Kirby said. "Why do I always fall for the crazy ones?" He threw his hands in the air.

I ran to the back door and started on while Kirby… was being himself.

"Just doing some non-suspicious things out here in my friends back yard" Kirby said as loud as he could. I finally got the door open.

"Kirby get your butt in here!" I told him.

He crossed the threshold into the door and promptly turned to peak out of it once more. "Would you please?" I grabbed him by the head and pulled him completely in. He closed and locked the door behind us.

"Ok just put the wallet in the living room somewhere and let's get out of here" Kirby demanded.

"Hold on, I wanna do something first" I told him

"Ohh no, no, no, no, no you said 60 seconds" He said.

"Ok. 1. I still have 20 seconds 2. I did say more or less" I told him. Kirby just rolled his eyes. "I thought Felix was acting strange earlier and I could just feel he was hiding something and want to find out what" I explained to Kirby.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" He simply asked.

"What no question? You know what? Nevermind that just look around for something that comes off as suspicious" I told him.

"Ok. Don't know what that would be. Oh don't forget to put the wallet somewhere"

"I won't" I dropped it on the table in the living room when something sticking out of a book caught my eye. I pulled it out and saw it was a picture of him holding a small child that look to be about 2 or 3 and… _oh my god!.._

"Hayley?" I asked aloud.

"Where?" Kirby asked.

"In this picture" I turned the picture to show Kirby.

"I thought she left and no one knew where or why. Who is the kid?" Kirby asked me.

"I don't know and I think one us knew more than he was saying" Kirby was staring at the picture and I was left thinking. We heard the locks turning.

We were running around like chickens before we both made the decision to jump behind the couch.

Hayley walked in first and Felix walked with a child in his arms. I couldn't tell if it was the one from the picture or not. "Thanks Felix, Jamie really enjoyed that. If she weren't asleep she would be thanking you a million times right now" Hayley told him. It was a total shock to see the Hayley Steele again.

"No problem. Anything for Jamie and you, for that matter." Hayley smiled at his words.

"I think I should put her in her bed now" Hayley said.

"I can carry her upstairs" Felix said.

"Ok come on" Hayley sound bounding up the stairs.

_Yes!_ "Kirby come on!" I whisper yelled. I wanted to get out of there before anyone could get a chance to come back down.

He followed me out the door. I locked the door and closed it gently behind us. I could tell he was still in shock and so was I.

"What did we just see?" Kirby asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you like this. A little Kirbence action going on there.<strong>

**Hated it? Loved it? Caught your interest? Review.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Wrong Side Of Life: Her secret is out! Thanks.**

**coco29: Is your curiousity still peaked.**

**booklover51089: She's back and she's not leaving as easily as she did before. ;)**

**The Booknerds: i hope I continue to hold your interest.**

**To the people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: you are appreciated!**

**~Peace, Jayley, Strawberries~ **


	3. Figure It Out

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, it would still be on television. :/**

* * *

><p>Figure It Out<p>

Kirby POV

I followed my girlfriend out of the house. I was still in shock. She was back, Hayley Steele had come back after all of these years. I had so many questions on my mind. _Where had she gone? Why did she go? Who was the kid? Did Felix know the answers to these questions? How much was he really hiding?, _I thought to myself. I've never felt such a mix of anger, shock, happiness, confusion and hunger, but mostly confusion. "What did we just see?" I asked Cadence.

"I don't know. But I do know that I'm going to kill Felix Garcia when I see him. Why did he lie to us about this?" Cadence looked angry. I put my hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"We don't know everything. Maybe he doesn't know everything regarding Hayley" I said, trying to think rationally.

"Well he does know that she is here. I mean she's staying with him, isn't she? They were a little too chummy for him to just have found out. And the kid… I don't even know where to start with that" Cadence said, practically yelling now.

As we were standing there the rain began to fall, going from a light drizzle to a hard pouring in less than 30 seconds. I gave her my jacket to put over as we ran to my car and went home.

The whole car ride home, she refused to say anything to me. I could tell she wasn't mad anymore, she was just too lost in her thoughts to speak.

"I'm not completely over it but I just want to know who that kid is" She said to me as I was coming out of the bathroom after my shower.

"You know what my question is don't you?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "What do we tell Jake? I mean, do we tell Jake that she is back?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I mean, if we do tell him, that could mean trouble for all of us, if we don't tell him, that would make us hypocrites. Don't you think?"

"Baby, I honestly don't know what to think. I want to tell him, but how are we going to tell someone else information that we aren't even supposed to know? Let's get all of our facts straight before we go telling other people" I told my girlfriend.

"Come on let's go to bed" She suggested. I climbed over her to get to my side of the bed. She laid her head on my chest and I fell asleep with the hope that she wasn't coming up with some convoluted scheme to find out more information on Hayley.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the street, arm in arm with Cadence, when we passed by the diner.<p>

"I'm hungry" she said.

"When aren't you hungry?" I asked her.

"Just shut up and buy me food" She said, slightly annoyed.

Before we walked inside I looked inside to see Felix and the same little girl from last night. She was walking to a table and Felix was at the counter.

"Cadence look" I got her attention. She looked at me with a devious grin.

"Let's go talk to them" She said.

"No, Cadence…" Before I could finish what I was going to say she walking inside.

I followed her. We walked up to Felix. "Hey Felix" Cadence said to him.

"Oh, hey you guys" Felix said.

"Are you here with anyone?" Cadence said bluntly.

"Not particularly. Why do you ask?" He asked, looking at her strangely.

"Liar" She said. "I saw you come in here with a kid" She countered.

I had this look of shock on his face, he was obviously trying to think of an explanation. "Oh, um, yeah. I thought you meant like a girlfriend or something. Yeah, I'm kind of watching her for a friend while she took care of some business" He explained.

"Hmm. I didn't know any of your friends had children. Which friend?" I asked joining in the conversation. Cadence smiled up at me, happy that I was joining in the interrogation.

"Just a friend. What's going on guys? What's with all the questions. Felix questioned.

"Oh nothing" Cadence said, deciding to drop it.

"We were just curious" I finished.

Before he had a chance to say anything else his phone rang and he went outside to answer it. I was really hoping that Cadence was about to drop it until she motioned for me to follow her and we walked over to where the little girl was sitting.

"Hi" Cadence said softly as we approached her.

"My mommy and Uncle Felix told me not to talk to strangers" She said to us as she read a comic I recognized as Jake's Honey Ricochet.

"We know your uncle Felix" Cadence told her. She looked up at us.

"You do? And nice to meet you" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, we do. We went to high school with him and we're his best friends" _at least I thought we were his best friends._

"Really? So that would mean that you know my mommy?" She asked.

"Well who is your mommy?" Cadence asked her, pretending she doesn't know.

"Hayley Steele. I'm Jamie Devon Steele. But mommy and Felix just call me J.D" She said.

"Well, J.D, I'm Cadence and this is Kirby. Yeah, we know your mommy. We were friends with her too" she said as I waved to her.

"Now that I think about it, mommy did talk about you when she told me bedtime stories" She said to us.

"Can I ask you how old you are?" I asked.

"I'm 5" She said simply.

"Wow" Cadence matched my expression as I assumed she was thinking the same thing I was.

Felix walked back inside and over to the three of us. "Uncle Felix, you never told me about these two, just you, mommy, and Jake"

"Well they just never came up" She put her arms around his waist. "How long have you been talking to her?" He asked us?

"Oh long enough. Look at the time, come on, Kirby we have to go" She said as she grabbed my hand and lead me out of the restaurant.

When we got outside she started freaking out. "She looked just like Hayley. And 5 years old? I didn't expect her to be that old"

"Babe, it's been about 6 years since we graduated right?" I asked her.

"Right. What are you getting at?" She asked me.

"If you subtract the months it takes to have baby, you have 5 years, J.D's age" he said.

"And?"

"Don't you get it? She left because she was pregnant, Cadence" I told her.

"Are you sure? I mean, she could have left and then found out that she was pregnant" she said. "Did you see those eyes? They looked exactly like…" She looked at me through wide eyes.

"Either way, it would mean…" I said.

"That Jake is her father" We both said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Reviewcomment.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Musical Wheaton: I love Kirbence! I wish the show would have stayed on long enough for them to get together.**

**coco29: It's ok. I'm glad that you're still reading. Thanks so much.**

**Anon: I updated!**

**Ms. N. Nelson: I'm glad you figured it out. Thanks for the review.**

**To the people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: I apreciate you guys so much.**

**~Peace, Jayley, Strawberries~**


	4. Should Have Known Better

**I know I know it's been ten million years since I've updated. Is anyone out there still interested?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Should Have Known Better<p>

Felix POV

I walked up the steps to my front door and almost tripped over J.D. She ran in front of me to try to reach the door first. I took my keys and unlocked the door.

"Hey guys" greeted Hayley who was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Mommy!" Jamie squealed as she bound into her mother's arms.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Felix today?"

"I sure did mommy and guess what?"

"What sweetheart?" Hayley asked deciding to play along with her daughter.

"I met Kirby and Cadence today" The smile on Hayley's face dropped.

"You—you what?" Hayley quickly snapped her eyes from her daughter to me. The not so well hidden shock made it hard to know what she was feeling.

"I met Kirby and Cadence at the place where Uncle Felix took me to get food. You told me about them. Remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah I remember"

"Hey kiddo, why don't you go upstairs and play while your mommy have a little talk" I said to Jamie.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Ok" She jumped off of Hayley's lap and ran upstairs.

Hayley got from where she was sitting, picked up the empty glass off the coffee table, and walked silently into the kitchen. I followed right behind her.

"I knew coming back was a bad idea" She finally said. She placed the glass in the sink and turned around to face me. "How long did they talk to her? What did they say to her?"

"I don't know" I said simply, now realizing what I had done.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Her face started to redden.

"I stepped for a quick second, not even a minute, to answer—"

"You what?!" Hayley exploded. "You left my daughter alone in a place she knows nothing about with people she doesn't know? What were you thinking?" The mother in her was in full force and I could understand why. _Probably not the smartest thing I've done._

"I realize now that I probably shouldn't have done that" I said.

"You think?"

"Like I said, I wasn't gone long and the only reason I answered it was because it had something to do with work. When I came back Cadence and Kirby were done talking to her and they left before I could ask them what they discussed with her," I explained, hoping the excuse would help a little in dissolving the anger that was in her eyes. "But I shouldn't have done that, I know, and I'm sorry, so sorry and it will never happen again" My eyes were pleading for forgiveness.

She was silent. Scarily silent. She just stared at me, her expression going from anger to worry as the seconds pasted. She sighed and held her head down for a second. She raised her head after a couple of seconds but didn't look me in the eyes.

"Do they know, you know, about her?" She simply asked.

"Hayley you know they don't. You trusted me with that secret six years ago and I haven't breathed a word to anyone. You know you can trust me" I was taken aback by her question, feeling a little insulted.

"I'm sorry Felix. I know I can trust you" She said. She paused for a moment, thinking. "Jamie can you come down here?"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Asking her what they said to her"

"Yes mommy " J.D. said as she came back down the stairs.

"What did Cadence, Kirby, and you talk about?"

"They told me that you were friends. They asked who my mommy was and I told them that you were my mommy. They asked me how old I was and I said that I was five" She told her.

"Is that it?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Did I do something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"No, no not all" Hayley told her.

"Okay. Can I go back upstairs?"

"I don't know, can you?" She asked playfully.

J.D. giggled. "May I go back upstairs?"

"Of course" J.D ran back upstairs.

I checked to see if Jamie had gone all the way upstairs and that she was out of earshot. "What are they doing asking her questions?" Hayley inquired.

"I don't know. I didn't tell them that you were even here. Your name hasn't even been the topic of conversation for a really long time" I tried to rationalize the situation. I was just as confused as she was.

"I don't understand-"

The sound of the doorbell interrupted what she going to say.

"Who could that be?" I wondered aloud.

I walked to the door as I could and opened it to find Jake standing there. _Oh shit!_

"Hey man! What's up?"

"You tell me. What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Kirby POV<p>

"Oh I can't believe this! She had a kid and she didn't tell us. Actually no, she just didn't tell all of us, but she did tell 'Uncle Felix' about it. What's up with that? I knew he's been hiding something all these years, I just couldn't figure out what it was. More importantly, why didn't she tell Jake? Cadence's words and questions were starting to run together as she paced the floor of our apartment.

I took her by the shoulders and pulled her into me to make her stop. She looked up at me. "Sorry you were making me dizzy"

"I just… I don't know" She sighed and leaned her head against my chest. As I tried to rationalize the situation my brain, I started to think that maybe we didn't know as much as we thought we did about the situation.

"I don't either. Do you think that…" I trailed off, not knowing whether I should ask this or not.

"Do I think that, what?"

I sighed heavily. "Do you that we are jumping to conclusions about this whole thing. The whole Jake being Jamie's father thing" She squint her eyes as she looked at me, pulling away from me a bit.

"Oh no, we already did the whole simultaneous realization thing, you can't go back now"

"I know, I was just thinking that maybe we don't know as much about the situation as we think we do" I placed my hands behind my hands behind my head.

"Are you kidding me? She told us that Hayley was her mom"

"I know"

"Jamie also called Felix Uncle Felix, letting us know that she knew him on a personal level. Little girls just don't go around calling random guys 'Uncle". She also said that she knew us and because Hayley and Felix told her about us." She waved her hands for emphasis.

"I know, I was there, but…"

"And you saw her eyes. Granted she looks like a little brown haired version of Hayls but those eyes, they looked just like Jake's. And you said yourself that the time between when she left and Jamie's age proved that she was pregnant before she left" I could tell that Cadence was thinking of doing something to involve us in the situation more than we shouldn't be.

"I know. Even though the evidence stacks up against her, we still don't know the whole story" I tried to reason.

"We know enough"

"No, we don't" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We have to tell Jake" I said simply, adamantly.

"And tell him what, exactly? 'Hey Jake, guess what? You know Hayley, the ex you had been sulking over and trying to get over for three and a half years after she left without telling anyone? I know you've moved on with your life and have been in a committed relationship with Cassie for the last year, but I just wanted to tell you she's back in town now. It gets better, she could have possibly had your kid while she was gone'" I said a little more sarcastically than I should.

Her eyes were hooded in anger and slight embarrassment as she stared at me. "You could have saved the sarcasm" She punched me in the shoulder. I winced in pain.

"I'm sorry, that was probably a little harsh, but we can't tell Jake about this. Even if we are right about all of this, we need to stay out it" I held on to my shoulder.

"How can we stay out it?" She asked.

"It's not our place to get involved. But that doesn't mean I don't think that Hayley and Felix owe us some type of explanation. "

"I say we get it" Cadence said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Please let me know what you think in the form of review.<strong>

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Feisty-fox 15: Thank you! I hadn't realized it had been so long since I updated.**

**ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead: Thanks for the review. Jake's reaction is coming soon.**

**so-adorabloodthirsty: I updated!**

**Serena96797: Sorry, I know.**

**Riley132: Thanks for the love.**

**Lily24: More has been given.**

**Hannah3044: Thanks for reading.**

**Luke289: I know, I'm sorry. I'll get faster with the updates.**

**bbl1114: It's an honor. Thank you.**

**tvdxobssessed: I continued!**

**Guest: Thanks for reading.**

**juliebonkgoodman: You'll find out Jake's reaction soon enough.**

**coco29: I guess we'll have to find out won't we ;)**

**wolfcamen: It is a chapter 4!**

**Woolfje: I did!**

**Woolffx: Thank you so much.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review.**

**Guest: Thanks for the love!**

**SwiftStar1: I haven't abandoned it! Life just got in the way.**

**To those who faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: Thank you so so much.**

**~Peace, Jayley, Strawberries~**


End file.
